Daemons 30
by Izanami's Joy
Summary: A Supernatural fanfiction starting in season 1 after the episode bugs. The main character's name is Joy Magdalene Nadiala and is the daughter of two very famous demons who shall not be named at this point.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The pain of losing someone you love is great. Large and unforgiving. Therapy doesn't help. Talking does. Talking to your friends and family. Family doesn't end with blood. Family is anyone who cares enough about you to risk their life for your sake. Never lose that. If you meet people like that, hold on to them. And if you lose them, go out and find more people like that. They're a necessity. They keep you sane. They keep you safe. They are as important as food and water. People die, that's life. The living move on. Their shouldn't just stop. If your life stopped after you lost someone, what would be the point. No one would do anything. We'd all just sit, like rocks. Eventually, we'd all fade away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N: This chapter takes place in between S1:E8 and S1:E9. The main character's name is Joy. I'm so sorry for doing this again but this is what writers do. They rewrite, rewrite, and rewrite again. If you hate me, go ahead and hate me.

She's outside at midnight. Her parents would kill her if they knew she was out there tonight. She doesn't know why she's out there. She could be killed, or worse.

'Oh, whatever,' she thought, 'Not like anything gonna happen to me.' That's what everyone thinks. She says she's not exactly drop dead gorgeous. Even though she's a skinny 21-year-old with a perfect complexion but abusive parents can lower a girl's image of herself.

Crack

A twig snaps behind her. She whips her head around to see the source the noise. There's nothing there. Joy begins to walk faster in the direction of her house.

Crack

Another branch breaks behind her. She walks even faster.

"Where you going pretty lady?" A man appears in front of Joy. She takes a step back and runs into another man. "Woah, woah, woah. Don't try to leave the party." The man behind her covers her nose and mouth with what smells like chloroform. Before she blacks out, she sees the man in front of her smile with 'shark' teeth.

"Wake up." A voice sang, "You're gonna sleep through the fun." Joy wakes to the man with the teeth that were sharp as knives. She has a piece of cloth in her mouth. She tries to scream but she can't. "Shh, shh, shh, shh. We need one more person in our little group. A pretty girl like you would be perfect."

"What one isn't good enough?" A girl with southern accent walks into the room as Joy whimpers. She looks a lot like Joy except with blonde hair instead of dark brown hair.

"Oh, you are plenty sweetheart. It's just that Danny doesn't have anyone like I have you, Victoria."

"I love you so much, Jack-y." The two people kiss. The one Victoria called 'Jack-y' walks over to Joy and takes the cloth out of her mouth. "Any last words, sweetheart?"

"What the hell are you?" Joy half yells, half cries.

"We're vampires, sweetheart. 'Ve vant to suck your blood' and all that," Jack says as Victoria laughs.

"What do you want with me?" Joy whines.

"We want you on our side. There are hunters in town and we were only here to recruit in the first place. We need one more person. We need that person quick. You're that person." Jack explains.

"Please, don't hurt me." Joy weeps.

"Oh? From what I've heard, you're used to the pain. You're parents beat you right. Use cigarettes and cigars to burn you. Use you as an ironing board. Don't let you leave the house." He laughs.

"Shut the hell up," Joy says.

"Stopped you from going to college. You still tried disobeyed them by going to online college. Rebellious little bitch that's what you are."

"How do you know these things?" Joy asks, trying not to show how scared she is by masking the fear with anger.

"We do our research." Jack kneels down so he's face to face with Joy, "I'm gonna hurt you like you've never hurt before, and I'm gonna enjoy it." He whispers to her. He shoves the cloth back into her mouth as she screams.

"Danny. Come join the fun!" Victoria cheers. Jack picks her up and hangs her on a hook by the rope tied around her hands. Danny comes in through a door, smiling.

"Is this my new girl?" Danny has a thick Romanian accent. Very stereotypical for a vampire.

"Yes, it is. So, here's the deal. We all feed on her tonight. Not enough to kill her but still enough to clench our thirsts. Then, Danny, you turn her tomorrow. We have to leave tomorrow night before the hunters get here. In the next town, we have to be more careful."

'What are hunters?' Joy thinks in a panic.

"Aye, aye, captain." Victoria whoops.

"Yessir," Danny says.

"Alright. Danny, you get the neck. Victoria, you and I will get her wrists. Tomorrow, Danny will feed again and we won't eat in tribute of our new 'bandmate'." They all simultaneously bite into Joy's skin as she screams through the cloth in her mouth.

Bang Thud Thud

"Sammy! Make sure she's alive!" A man's voice reaches Joy's ears. She's barely even conscious.

"On it!" Another man's voice calls out. Suddenly, there are hands on Joy's hips, pulling her off the hook. The man's fingers touch her neck where her carotid artery. "Hey. Hey! Are you alright?"

"Who-who are you?" Joy barely croaks out when she opens her eyes to see a large man holding her head up. He has short brown hair and the kind of green eyes that appear to change color. He's wearing a plaid shirt and a green whitetails jacket.

'Damn he is hot!' Joy thinks.

"Dean! She's alive." The man turns his head to talk to the other man.

"Let's get her out of here then. Come on, Sam, let's go." Dean says. Sam picks her up holding under her legs and arms.

"Wha-" Her voice cracks, "Where are you taking me?" They take her out of the building and put her in the backseat of a '67 Chevy Impala.

"It's okay. We're taking you to the hospital. You're in good hands." The last thing she sees before she blacks out again is Sam's big puppy dog eyes looking at her.

"Is she awake yet?" Dean walks into the room and hands Sam a cup of coffee. Sam looks contemplative.

"No. Not yet. She lost a lot of blood." Sam says distracted.

"What's with your face?" Dean says. "I mean other than the usual dork-ness of it."

"Haha." Sam laughs sarcastically. "It's just when we brought her in the doctor said she had multiple scars from burns and a huge burn on her back from an iron. I mean, how the hell did she get those kinds of burns. That's not in the vampire motto."

"Where are my parents?" Joy asks as she wakes up. "Where's Jacob?" Jacob is Joy's brother. He took care of her. He took her out of all the situations that he could, so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey. Don't worry. The doctor said you could leave when you woke up. We can drive you home. Don't worry we're federal agents." Sam and Dean take out their fake ID's and show them to Joy. Waking up more now, Joy grabbed the badge out of Sam's hand.

"This isn't real. Do people actually fall for this?Who the hell are you?"

"Calm down. We're not gonna hurt you." Sam says calmly.

"Get the hell out! Nurse! He-" Dean puts his hand over her mouth.

"Calm down. If you keep screaming, you'll never get home. There might be someone still after you. Yes, people fall for it. We saved you because we're hunters and we fight things like that on a regular basis. We are Sam and Dean Winchester. Now, you're gonna get dressed, and we're gonna take you home. Got it." Joy nods her head, slowly.

Sam and Dean leave the room for her to get dressed. She goes to the bathroom and puts on a t-shirt and pants. She brushes her hair with the brush that was laying on the counter. She walks over to the window in the room.

'Only the first floor. I could escape. My house isn't far from here.' She closed the door to the room and put a chair under the handle. She opens the window and steps out. There are rocks where she steps and it hurts her bare feet. She runs until she reaches her house. When Sam and Dean noticed she was gone, they look at each other.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sam asks Dean.

"I don't know. I hope we see her again. She's hot." Sam scowls at his brother as Dean makes a face that conveys that he 'so wants to hit that', as he would say.

"Dean. I have a feeling she's not the kind of girl who would just let you bang her and leave." Dean just shrugs.

Joy knocks on the door of her house. She hears footsteps coming to the door. Her father opens up the door, visibly drunk.

"Where the hell were you, you little bitch? You think you can just leave in the middle of the night and not come home for two days." Her dad grabs her arm and drags her inside.

"Ow. You're hurting me! I didn't know it's been two days. I've been in the hospital. I went for a walk. I was coming home and-ow-and somebody grabbed me."

"Oh, so the little bitch is home. Your brother's out. Go take a shower then hurry up and get back down here. I want you to be back down here in 20 minutes." Her mother orders her, slurring her words, and Joy walks up the stairs to the shower.

She strips and steps in the shower. She turns on the hot water and lets it run down her body. She washes the three places the vampires had cut into her skin. She runs her hands over all the burns on her arms and back.

Beep Beep Beep Beep

A siren sounds just outside the bathroom. The fire alarm goes off as Joy turns off the water and grabs her towel and wraps it around her body.

"What the-Mom! Dad! The fire alarms going off again." She walks out of the bathroom only to be greeted by burning hot flames. She turns to the bathroom window. She quickly unlocks the window. It's a two story jump.

'Who the hell cares if you break a bone? It's either that or burn to death.' She thinks. She jumps out the window and lands hard on her feet. She falls onto her knees but, luckily, she didn't break anything. She gets hit hard in the face my someone and is rolled into the bushes.

"You stay here. I need to make a call." The person walks away as Joy passes out.

It took 10 minutes before the police and firemen showed up. They couldn't find Joy or any other survivors. After they left, Sam and Dean came to check for anything paranormal.

"Do think she's one these skeletons?" Dean says, picking up a pinch of ash and rubbing it between his fingers.

"I hope not. Check the bushes. See if somebody ditched anything." Sam commands. Dean looks in all the bushes then comes to one that really piques his interest.

"Hey, Sam. You might want to come see this. Seems like somebody ditched something pretty important." Sam runs over to where Dean is standing. "She is hot. I so want to bang her."

"Dean!" Sam scolds. He takes off his jacket and wraps it around Joy as he picks her up. "Take off your jacket and put it on her legs." Dean rolls his eyes but listens to his older brother.

"Wow. Twice in one day. She must really love the hospital." Sam glares at Dean so hard he might as well have punched him in the arm. Dean starts to wonder why Sam is so protective over this girl they just met.

A/N: Chapter one is done. A lot of words. I'm proud of myself. That may not sound like that much but, in the words of(spoiler alert) God(aka Chuck)"Writing is hard!"TT^TT. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and will stay tuned for more.


End file.
